


Meg is a cheat!

by Tardisangel67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity AU, F/M, M/M, SPN Poly Bingo 2018, actor!dean - Freeform, cheating (not really), dj!meg, screenwriter!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: When a celebrity gossip magazine catches Meg Masters with another man her secret is unveiled, or is it?





	Meg is a cheat!

She was on her way home from a quick grocery run when the magazine caught her eye.  
**“Just in ! : Megan Masters aka. M.E.G is a cheat! (more on page 14)”**  
Meg stopped, seeing her name on the front page of a magazine isn’t exactly the most common occurrence for her yet. Sure, she had started to get more and more attention in the press, but she’d never seen her name on the front page of CelebGossip before. She picked up the magazine and scoffed before flipping to page 14, just to humor the flashy title. There she was, front and center, in a picture where she was in Dean Winchester, a notorious actor’s arms walking downtown L.A, and then two other pictures were in diagonally opposite corners of that one. In the first, she was in a fancy light purple dress passionately kissing her husband, Castiel Novak, a successful script-writer who was also dressed for the occasion, and in the second which was of much worse quality than the others, Castiel was alone looking quite distraught. In the middle of the main picture there was a fake “CHEATER” stamp.  
She burst into laughter looking at the cheesiness of it all. Meg couldn’t believe how stupid this was. _How many times would she have to explain it to these thick headed reporters? They’re ALL dating !_  
It had been over two months now that her and Castiel had started their relationship with Dean. She was surprised this article hadn’t surfaced earlier. Despite being a pretty progressive sphere, even Hollywood and L.A hadn’t yet fully grasped the concept of polyamorous relationships and triads. It was quite humous for her because she had nothing to worry about, her parents had disowned her when she left her hometown to become a DJ in L.A, but for others, even Castiel who was still in touch with his conservative family, this kind of article that spread misinformation and refused to accept poly relationships as committed relationships could be harmful.

Unable to pass up an opportunity to mock the press, Meg got out her cell phone and took a picture of the article’s page and the cover and sent it to her husband with the caption “Watch out ! Dean Winchester is out to steal your girl ! ;p” and to Dean, this time with the caption “Dean! How dare you ! I’m a married woman!!! #caughredhanded”.  
Only a few minutes later she received an answer from Dean “Oh crap! I hope Cas won’t see this *wink wink* he’d be SO mad… XD”. _Dean, with his sarcastic sense of humor,_ she loved him so much. Meg truly couldn’t imagine what her life would be like if she hadn’t bumped into him while DJ-ing at a friend’s party. They were both such troublemakers, she had no idea how Castiel kept up with their shenanigans… _Speak of the devil,_ Castiel just happened to answer her text at that moment. “I will not stand for this kind of dishonor ! He better take me to that restaurant too! How dare the two of you go to that new sushi place without me!? You know I love sushi !” She laughed before reassuring him that he would get his turn to go to the sushi place with Dean.

When she reached the door of their home, Castiel was waiting on the porch with a stern look on his face.  
“I’ve been waiting for you Meg! You start a scandal like this and just disappear ?!”, he almost manages to keep a straight face as he continues “There will be consequences ! Now get inside!” He chokes back a laugh as he opens the door for her.  
Meg was greeted by Dean sitting on the couch in underwear smiling stupidly.  
“You back for more you filthy cheater?” he teased  
“Oh yes!” she replied kissing him provocatively while Castiel pretended to be shocked.  
“Not again Megan! You’re tearing this marriage apart!”  
They all laughed while hugging each other.  
Meg broke the hug to take a step back and look at both of them seriously.  
“As funny as it is for us, I think we owe it both to Dean’s reputation and to the poly community, to explain our relationship to the public.”, she declared.  
Castiel smiled, proud of how thoughtful she was being. “And what do you propose we do?” he inquired.  
Meg thought for a moment. “Dean! Call your friend, the news reporter one, and see if there’s any way he can get us a prime time interview on Bela Talbot’s talkshow.”

A few calls and three days later, Castiel, Dean and Meg were about to appear in front of over a million viewers in America and thousands abroad and prove that the song of love wasn’t always a duet.


End file.
